crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Red
Angel Red ''(エンジェルレッド) is a Angry Bird that is created by Dark Pinkie (RainbowCakes4Life) History 2009 Angel Red was born 2010 January 2010 Angel Red watch Crayon Shin Chan April 2010 Angel Red's First Birthday 2013 Angel Red quit watching to Crayon Shin Chan and for first time She watch anime for first time and Anime Called "Doki Doki Pretty Cure" and she found the recommends about Doki Doki Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon,Ojamajo Doremi and Madoka Magica March 2013 Angel Red gets the first Credit Card to buy the Pretty Cure toys 2014 February 2014 Angel Red's Second Season of Pretty Cure (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure) April 2014 Angel Red's 5th Birthday August 2014 Angel Red first travel on South Korea and meet Angel Chuck September 2014 * Angel Red goes to China and meet Angel Stella * Angel Red adopt Japanball as a pet 2015 February 2015 Angel Red's Third Season of Pretty Cure (Go! Princess Pretty Cure) March 2015 Angel Red get a computer and it's Toshiba April 2015 Angel Red plays the South Korean games from Gomsee and IBravo 2016 February 2016 Angel Red's Fourth Season of Pretty Cure (Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure) April 2016 Angel Red visits Turkey,UK,USA,Brazil,Finland and others for first time and meets her friends 2017 (present) February 2017 Angel Red's Fifth Season of Pretty Cure (KiraKira Pretty Cure A la Mode) May 2017 Angel Red becomes Pretty Cure for first time and that was her dream came true and her alter ego is called "Cure Whip" September 2017 Angel Red were alone her pet was sent to hospital October 2017 * Angel Red take Japanball from the Hospital * Angel Red has revenge Loopsy Desu. Because of Following Spams to every G+ user and Underage of Sexual Content November 2017 * Angel Red becomes ultimate Pretty Cure 2018 February 2018 Relationships Future Version * Sakura - My little snowflake! :3 Friends * Japanball - My pet i'm of course defending him from Axis,North Koreaball the Crybaby,and lots of more * Angel Chuck and Angel Stella - They both are my true BFF's * Fairy Red - My Another AU We both looking same * Dark Pinkie - A cool and great friend * UNball - Thank you for how to stop fighting * Lilies Sue (Pinky) - She drew me for first time * Pammee - A great leader * South Koreaball - Japanball's Friend * Mousse Benetta - She help me and my Pretty Cure team to Upgrade us into Ultimate Cure * Tyranitar Dude - He’s friendly to me! Enemies * Aufa - Why you started war and or else i have report to UN to stop it * DarkRainbow - The bully that bullied me * North Koreaball - He won't stop bulling Japanball and he calls me a weeaboo * Loopsy Desu - This pervert won't stop that until she is 18 * Oni-chan Doggie - A annoying dog marries with her sister. Sisters and Brothers are Cannot Married * Kingdom of Italyball and Nazi Germanyball - They both forced Empire of Japanball to Join to Axis and Screw them * Rataton - Not until she is doing well. * Undertail Bfdi Fnaf Xxx Porno - I hate porn! Advanced Loopsy Desu They both are rivals Angel Red is being light side and Loopsy Desu is dark side and it is being reference of Angel and Devil,Japanese and Weeaboo and Light and Dark. Quotes * Nyan!~ * I'm of a kawaii? * PrayForJapanball - For Japanball's Health * Senpai - To all American,English,Canadian,Australian and New Zelandian People ''This is selection might be undone Defeat First Defeat Angel Red almost defeat Loopsy Desu but Loopsy Desu is using Sexy Love Flash! to defeat all KiraKira Pretty Cures and all of them are defeated. Japanball,The OOF King and others are fighting against Demonic Sexy Loopsy Desu. Second Defeat See also * Cure Whip * Ultimate Angel Red Abilities * Mighty Feathers * Pretty Cure * Flying Transformation * Cure La Mode Decoration! * Lend me power godoka Translation of Other Names * 天使红 (Chinese) * 엔젤 레드 (Korean) * Ангел красный (Russian) * एंजल रेड (Indian) Trivia * Angel Red is Axis Hater * Angel Red's Religion is Shinto * Angel Red was male but the gender changed to be Female * In Moy Games (Frojo Apps) There is a Angel Red Bootleg * After she dies she will be a true goddess of Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe in Heaven * While Angel Red sets Japanball Free she will be absent from Sony for 1 week. * Most of her Crystal Dark Pinkie All Stars fanarts she is along with Usapyon. Some of Fanarts are showing that Usapyon is with Allie * Unknown Reasons that her birthday is after april fools * Angel Red had been defeated twice but different villains at one defeat * She is to own Kawaii Lovely Agenda for Series for movies is Dark Pinkie Category:Angry Birds Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Japanese Category:Japan Category:Shinto Category:Pretty Cure Category:Magical Girl Category:Pages without Cursive Words Category:Angels from Other Places Category:Partners Category:Sushi Category:Kawaii Category:North Korea Removers Category:Indonesia Removers Category:Asian Category:Axis Powers Removers Category:Dark Pinkie Fans Category:Crystal Dark Pinkie Fans Category:Loopsy Desu Haters Category:Crystal Dark Pinkie: The Show Category:Crystal Dark Pinkie The Show: Anime Arc Category:Leaders Category:Light Category:Sweet (Element) Category:Fairy Category:Petite Pammee Category:Females Without Eyelashes